The Sin Aliens
The Sin Aliens are a group of aliens that personify the Seven Deadly Sins. Known Sin Aliens Envy: Real name unknown. Envy is a Splixson from Hathor. His voice was first heard in The Start of a New Adventure, but he did not properly appear until O' Brother, What Art Thou. At some point prior to the start of the series, Envy met and teamed up with Richard Nomaly. Professor Emina: Emina is meant to personify the sin of lust. Emina is a Gastulence from Gasceomestry. He was first seen in The Smell of Victory is Sweet, which is also the episode in which Richard recruited Emina as a part of his team to battle Alan Nomaly. At the end of Through Your Eyes, Richard's team was left with just himself, Envy, and Emina. In a letter from an unknown source, it was revealed that Emina was Lust. Phazz Magistreen: Phazz is meant to personify the sin of greed. Phazz is a Citrakayah from Chalybeas. He was first seen in The Annihilators Part 1. During An Anurable Mission, Phazz temporarily teamed up with Vapor to kill Alan. When they failed to, however, Vapor blamed Phazz, and slit his throat, leaving him for dead in the cave they fought in. He was dragged into the depths of the cave by what was revealed to be Gluttony's tongue in the credits scene for Magnetic Personality. Richard, as Ouroborosaurus, healed him of his wounds. Pride: Real name unknown. Pride is an Ectonurite from the planet Anur Phaetos, and the DNA donor for Ghostfreak. He was first seen in An Anurable Mission. Pride took over all of Alan's Anur transformations (Blitzwulf, Snare-Oh, Frankenstrike, Whampire, and Ghostfreak) during this episode, attempting to get to a cave (which was later revealed to be the home of Gluttony). However, due to the interference by Vapor and Phazz, the two personalities teamed up to fight them. Pride was subdued by Alexis after the fact, and he currently resides as the recessive personality in Alan's mind. Gluttony: Real name unknown. Gluttony is a Gourmand from Peptos XI. He was first seen in the credits scene for Magnetic Personality. Unlike the other Sin Aliens, Gluttony has a power not like that of his species: the ability to smell the other Sin Aliens. This is how he was able to determine Phazz was greed, as well as recognize the smell of Envy and Emina on Richard, and Pride's smell, as well. He is also using this ability to find Wrath and Sloth. Unknown Sin Aliens Gluttony mentioned being able to smell a hint of Wrath, meaning whoever is meant to personify that sin is presumably on Earth. Gluttony also mentioned having no luck with finding Sloth, so no information as to Sloth's wherabouts or identity are currently known. Trivia *The Sin Aliens were inspired by the Homunculi of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. *The method of which Sin Aliens are chosen to be what characters or species varies. **Some Sin Aliens are chosen based on their powers: ***Envy was chosen to be a Splixson because of his duplication abilities, which would let him be able to have everything he envies others for (such as having one clone take clothes from someone while another takes someone's vehicle), though this could possibly cause him to become envious of his own clones. ***Professor Emina was chosen for lust as his powers could allow him to make anyone do what he says, similar to how lust can make people act out of character for someone else. ***Gluttony was chosen to be a Gourmand due to their eating powers. **Other Sin Aliens are chosen based on personality: ***Phazz Magistreen was chosen for greed as he is a money-loving con-man, as established by both Excambalir and Vapor. **The third category is for choices that are less obvious: ***Pride was chosen to be an Ectonurite due to the consciousness existing within their DNA, as well as their ability to take over others. Seriously, how egotistical do you have to be to not only possess people, but make sure your identity stays around by keeping it in your DNA? Good lord. *Gluttony is the only Sin Alien who can sense the others, which has been proven multiple times: **Envy was not aware that Dr. Gearo Morphanewal, Troobel Mischife, or Cerebronittion weren't Sin Aliens, and didn't recognize that Professor Emina was. **Pride and Phazz fought each other, not recognizing either as a Sin Alien. **In Part 1 of RWBYA, Alan interacts with Envy and Professor Emina for the first time after meeting Pride, none of which interacted with one another.